


Come Together (right now, over me)

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Docking, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: “Snaf.....I....I dunno...it sounds weird, and maybe painful. Are you supposed to do that with your foreskin?”Gene leant over to peer at the magazine Snaf was flicking through.“Dunno, but it would be fun to try don’t you think?”Snafu grinned and waggled his eyebrows, chuckling at Gene’s furrowed brow.“You wanted to try new stuff boo.....” Snafu shrugged and snuggled in closer to Gene’s chest; the Attitude mag now lying forgotten on the floor.“But we don’t hafta...........”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Come Together (right now, over me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie/gifts).



> This fic explores a very specific sexual act ( that I actually had to look up) that was mentioned in an anon message to one of my favourite blogs on Tumblr. For reasons unknown to me, inspiration struck and I just knew this was something that Merriell Shelton would not be adverse to. If you are unsure of what docking is, then google will explain it in simple terms; or there's always Porn Hub. I have tried to be as detailed as possible in the fic, but I didn't want it to sound like an instruction manual. Reading men's experiences of this; one thing stood out - it's a highly intimate and intensely pleasurable act. Hopefully that comes across in the fic.  
> I know, that it is most likely that Sledge and Snaf; both being from the US, would possibly be circumcised; but for this fic we're pretending they're not. I chose a modern setting cos I'm pretty sure that 1940's America didn't have magazines like Attitude and I needed a way of Snafu finding out about this, without actually participating in it himself. 
> 
> This isn't everyones cup of tea, so if you don't like the sound of it, please don't read.
> 
> I want to say thank you to some people for encouraging my somewhat filthy mind; @ramimedley, @Laminy and @Sassypants1251 on Tumblr. And of course to @Laminy's anon (sorry I went with Sledgefu rather than Mazlek).
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my friend Natalie - my writing cheerleader. Happy Belated Birthday! x
> 
> As always, I mean no disrespect to the actual Sledge and Snafu. This is purely based on the portrayal of these men by Joe and Rami. Please do not copy, send or translate this work. 
> 
> Enjoy. and if you wanna try it, please watch some videos first, and be careful!

“Snaf.....I....I dunno...it sounds weird, and maybe painful. Are you supposed to do that with your foreskin?”

Gene leant over to peer at the magazine Snaf was flicking through.

“Dunno, but it would be fun to try don’t you think?”

Snafu grinned and waggled his eyebrows, chuckling at Gene’s furrowed brow.

“You wanted to try new stuff boo.....” Snafu shrugged and snuggled in closer to Gene’s chest; the Attitude mag now lying forgotten on the floor.

“But we don’t hafta...........”

Gene pulled Snaf into his arms, and closed his eyes; shivering at the warm puffs of air fanning out over his chest as Snaf drifted off.

He felt kinda bad. Snafu was so much more experienced than him, and he often felt guilty that he wasn’t as adventurous.

Snafu loved to talk about sex, about what he’d done, how good it was; and although he never mentioned Gene’s name in those conversations, he was aware that their friends knew damn well that Gene was involved.

It wasn’t like their sex life was vanilla, not by any means. They’d tried a lot of stuff and Gene had liked almost all of it, except the breath play.

He wondered had Snafu done this docking thing before? He’d been pretty excited about showing Gene as soon as he got back from classes.

A pang of jealousy made his stomach clench as he thought about his boyfriend trying it with anyone else; his boyfriend of a year who was currently drooling onto his chest. Gene snuffled a laugh into Snafu’s curls at the total disconnect between the arrogance and sneering nature a lot of people saw, and the Snafu currently plastered to his chest. Gene trusted him implicitly and if Snafu wanted to try it, then maybe he should give it a go? He’d do some research first; make sure neither of them were gonna get hurt. He didn’t think he could stand Snafu whining that his cock was sore for two weeks. And whine he would; he talked about his junk far more than anyone should anyway. Research was a necessity for both Gene and their circle of friend’s sanity.

Two weeks later and Gene had watched more porn than he thought possible. After some frustrating searches where all he could find was information about Chinese spacecraft docking with a space station, he realised his search bar was missing something.

Clicking through Porn Hub there was plenty to watch but he wasn’t sure where to start. Subconsciously, he didn’t want to put himself off trying by watching an ill attempt.

He couldn’t imagine making a video and putting it on Porn Hub, especially of something so intimate; but he was sort of grateful for anyone who had done; as his worries were unfounded.

It looked like a bit too much bother for when you just wanted to get off, but according to those on Reddit who’d tried it; it was worth it for the intimacy and intense release. Gene now knew exactly how it worked, and what to do, and despite himself was actually eager to try it out.

It was the intimacy of it that really piqued Gene’s interest, it wasn’t something you did with just anyone. It was as close as you could be with someone without actually fucking them. If they were doing this, it was between them; he didn’t want Snafu bragging to their friends about it.

He had wanted to talk to Snaf about trying it later that night, but he thought it should be spontaneous, not planned; and decided to wait until they were both horny and had a good bit of spare time to themselves.

Snafu hadn’t mentioned it again, he'd probably forgotten. He was always suggesting stuff, new restaurants, beers, films and sex positions that he then forgot about 6 hours later. Gene decided to surprise him, he wanted to be the one to initiate something different this time.

Snafu had been at classes all day, and although tonight was date night with Gene; all he wanted to do was curl up with his boy and watch Netflix. He trudged wearily up the stairs to his room and tried not to think about the engineering assignments he had to do over the weekend. He’d shower and change and then go cuddle the shit out of Gene.

Gene slapped his laptop closed, blowing out a breath and closing his eyes. He was half dressed to head out for dinner with Snaf, but so incredibly turned on by the video he’d just watched.

He’d subscribed to an account on Porn Hub ages ago. Not something he’d normally do, but the two guys were similar in build and skin tone to him and Snaf, and never showed their faces. Gene often watched their videos when he and Snaf had been too snowed under with classes to do anything more than kiss each other goodnight. His sex drive had become crazy since he met Snaf, he needed to get off a lot more than he used to. But maybe that was because his boyfriend was fucking gorgeous and completely insatiable himself.

He’d received a notification they’d posted something and had a bit of time before Snafu arrived, so had decided to watch. The video was of the two guys “half-docking,” on account of one of them being circumcised. The description had said it was their first time trying it, and Gene had sat growing harder in his boxers as the video showed exactly how intimate and intense the act was, their pleasured moans making Gene’s head spin.

A knock on his door, startled him out of his aroused stupor, but knowing Snafu was probably on the other side of the door made his tummy flip in anticipation. Pushing down on his erection and foregoing his black jeans he headed for the door; deciding there and then that they weren’t going anywhere tonight,except Gene’s bed.

“Hey Gene” Jay’s smiling face greeted him as he swung the door open.

“Fuck” Gene whispered as he inched the door closed and hid his lower body behind it. His head poked around the door, smiling manically at Jay’s now very confused face.

“Oh! Gene....shit....I’m sorry” Jay’s face was now bright red as realisation dawned.

“Was just returning this....thought you might need it” he handed a biology text book over to Gene, and backed slowly away from the door.

“See you later then” he murmured andobviously thinking Snafu was in the room with Gene he raised his voice, shouting “Sorry Snaf!”

“Sorry for what?” Snafu asked walking up behind Jay. Gene’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his boyfriend looking insanely gorgeous in a black leather jacket and jeans.

“Ummmm.....hey Snaf....” Jay looked down at where Gene was hiding behind the door,

“Ummmmmm........I think Gene needs your help with something.”

Snafu’s lazy gaze travelled to Gene’s face, smiling wickedly as he realised why Gene was half hidden by the door. Raising his eyebrows he attempted to look around the door before Gene reached out and pulled him by a belt loop into his room, poor Jay continuing to flush red.

“Sorry Jay” Gene rushed out before slamming the door behind him, pushing Snafu up against it and kissing him hard.

“Enjoy yourselves boys!” Jay yelled, causing Burgie to stick his head out of his room across the hallway.

“Why you yellin’ Jay? What’s goin’ on?”

Jay pointed at Eugene’s door “Snaf just arrived and Gene was.........well........how can I put this?............ready.”

“What’s new?” Burgie shrugged, coming out into the hallway.

“They’re always fuckin’. I had to get new earphones.......It’s always the quiet ones that make the most noise.” He snorted, slapping Jay’s shoulder.As if on queue, a loud moan and a soft thud cut across the silence of the hallway.

“Okay” Burgie clapped his hands together, “Time to leave. Bar?”

“Snaaaaf” Gene moaned, hands settled in Snafu’s curls. His boyfriend had immediately dropped to his knees on seeing Gene’s tented boxers and was currently deep throating him. Gene knew he was being too loud, but right at this moment he couldn’t have cared less. The anticipation of what they were about to do and the pleasure coiling up his spine as Snafu’s mouth worked over his cock was too much.

He pulled on Snaf’s hair; fingers twisting in his still damp curls as he moaned around Gene’s cock.

“Jesus, what were you doin’ before I got here that had you that riled up huh?” Snafu’s voice sent shivers down Gene’s spine. He nosed into Gene’s thigh, nipping at the skin as his hand continued to work him over.

“Wanna.......wanna try something” Gene’s voice was wobbly; his teeth dug into his bottom lip as he watched Snafu’s gaze move to his face.

“Oh yeah?” he smirked “What might that be?” Placing a kiss on the head of Gene’s cock, he stood up, throwing his jacket onto the desk chair and kicking off his shoes.

“We stayin’ put then?” his eyebrow raising at Gene’s flushed face and lack of speech.

“Baby?”

Gene smiled at the endearment and mentally kicked himself for being apprehensive. This was Snaf, his attentive boyfriend who he knew would have absolutely no problem whatsoever with this.

Gene pulled him in, hands curled possessively around the back of Snaf’s neck, he kissed him softly; a complete paradox to how his body was feeling right now. His nerves lit up anywhere he and Snaf touched, he felt like a coiled spring ready to be released. He needed to calm down for this to work.

“I wanna try something, but it’s for us right? No one else.......it’s.......it’s between us.” Gene searched Snafu’s eyes and watched understanding dawn in them at Gene’s words.

“Gene.......I....” Snafu pulled away, “Fuck......baby......you....you know I don’t talk about us....I couldn’t do that to you. I love you too much.”

“But people know when you say you’ve done all these things; they know it’s with me. Snaf, I’m not annoyed. Just promise me this stays here......it’s intimate and I dunno......I don’t want people knowing what we do.....”

Gene stepped back in front of Snafu, “Or how good you make me feel........or how you make me moan your name...” he whispered against Snafu’s ear, smirking as he felt Snaf shudder.

Snafu turned his head, catching Gene’s lips in his own and tracing them with his tongue before deepening the kiss and gently taking Gene’s cheeks in his hands. He spoke softly against Gene’s mouth,

“Baby, sorry to break it to you, but I think this whole damn dorm knows how I make you moan.”Gene huffed at the thrill that sent down his spine and pushed Snaf away, Snafu immediately grinning at Gene’s flushed face.

“I’m serious Snaf. I ain’t doin’ it if you don’t promise.”

“Tell me what it is and I ll promise......I’d promise you anythin’........you know that baby.”

“Dockin’”

Snafu’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise; his big eyes growing impossibly wider.

“I know.....I know how to do it. I looked it up.......we can do it, but we have to be careful.....don’t wanna hurt your most prized possession now do we?”

Gene grinned, as he reached out and palmed Snaf through his jeans. The tension leaving his shoulders and relief flooding through him that he’d had the guts to initiate this.Snafu’s breath hitched at Gene’s words. He closed his eyes, attempting to collect himself and then pressed his forehead against Gene’s,

“There’s nothin’ that voice of yours, couldn’t make me do” he breathed “Promise.”

Gene’s answering smile was blinding as he stepped back and pulled off his t-shirt, before sitting on his bed.Snaf was now completely hard in his pants at the thought of Gene wanting to do this with him, that he’d researched it and had been the one to bring it up was such a turn on. His boy was filthy and Snaf fucking loved it.

“Here, come sit” Gene patted the bed beside him, removing his boxers and smiling softly at Snafu.

Gene arranged them both on the bed; their legs bracketing each other’s hips, his long fingers trailed over Snafu’s shins; running them tenderly over his knees and dancing over his thighs.

“Kiss me” he whispered and Snaf pulled him in by the back of his neck; breath ghosting momentarily against his parted lips before gently pressing them against his own. He felt a surge of affection for his boy, so tender and soft and heard himself whimper into their kiss.

“You ok?” Gene’s brows were furrowed as he pulled back slightly, Snafu’s eyes remained closed as he smiled serenely. Gene’s heart skipped; that smile wasn’t something anyone else got to see and it made him melt.

“God, I love you” he breathed as he nosed into the hair by Snafu’s ear; the fingers of his right hand scratching through his thick curls,

“Can’t wait to do this with you.......”

“Get to it then Genie......I wanna hear you moan.”

The groan that left Gene’s mouth, made Snafu snigger and he placed a kiss on the soft, pale skin on the inside of Gene’s wrist; tracing the small primrose in black ink with his tongue.

Snafu gazed half lidded, heart beating erratically as Gene’s long fingers pulled back his foreskin, his breath drawn out and erratic. His tongue automatically wet his lips on seeing the head of Gene’s cock, shiny with precome.

Gene reached out, gently taking Snafu’s length in his other hand and slowly pushing back the foreskin.

“Just hold it back a second....... yeah....like that.”

“Bet you glad we ain’t circumcised now huh?” Snafu grinned briefly before his brows drew together and a moan escaped his swollen lips, as Gene touched the head of their cocks against each other.

“Christ.......Gene” Snafu shifted on the bed, fingers curling in the white sheets.

Gene’s fingers shook slightly as he gently rolled his foreskin back down, over the head of his own cock and onto Snaf’s.

“You been watchin’ videos on how to do this huh?” Snafu didn’t know what to do with his hands, Gene seemingly knowing exactly what he was doing was hot as fuck and all Snafu wanted to do was touch him. He placed his hands on Gene’s bare, bony ankles that bracketed his own hips; rubbing his thumbs gently over his pale skin.

“Fuck....” Gene huffed and Snafu’s body trembled as the head of his cock disappeared under Gene’s foreskin.

“Baby.......oh” Snafu dropped his head down, eyes screwed shut, taking deep breaths as he grasped the base of his cock.

Opening his eyes he watched Gene’s talented fingers gently pull Snaf’s foreskin down his red, rock hard cock, and roll it over the end of his own foreskin; essentially creating a suction.

Gene sighed in relief; looking up at Snafu and pushing his chin up to meet his gaze.

“You okay?”

“Feels.....feels real good....” the shift of his hips on the bed causing friction between the heads of their now joined cocks had Gene gritting his teeth and Snafu whining in the back of his throat.

“Shhhh.....I got you......’bout to feel a whole lot betta.’”

Gene knew it wouldn’t last long. All the videos he’d watched had been no longer than five minutes. The intensity of it was too much already; he could feel sweat at his temples and Snaf looked like he’d run a marathon.

“I need.......” Snaf interrupted his thoughts.

“I know sweetheart......just....we need to calm down a minute, or it will be over before we start.”

“No...........I need you to kiss me.......please baby”

Snafu’s whisper sent tingles down Gene’s spine, tears pooling in his eyes at the sheer openness on Snafu’s face.

“Mer” Gene whispered, knowing full well what the use of Snafu’s real name would do to him. And he watched as a tear made its way down his cheek; catching it with his thumb and then bringing their lips together. Snafu gasped into Gene’s mouth as he began to jack them off.

“Fuuuuck......I didn’t know.... didn’t know how good this would feel” his mouth worked on Gene’s collarbone.

“So good” Gene moaned as he tilted his head allowing Snaf better access to his sensitive neck.

“It’s intense huh?”

“I feel like I’m inside you......god.....holy shit it’s good.....”

“Well you kinda are Mer..” Gene chuckled and immediately let out a guttural moan that had Snaf’s toes curling.

“That’s it baby..........let me hear you...” he mouthed against the skin of Gene’s neck as Gene continued to pump their cocks, squeezing gently at Snafu’s head just how he liked.

Snafu couldn’t believe how intense the pleasure was, and how quickly it had built. He felt an overwhelming tenderness for Gene once more as their eyes met and Gene smiled softly.

“It’s good huh?” He grinned. “I feel like my heart is gonna burst......you feel....you feel so good....” Snafu watched as Gene closed his eyes and sighed, he’d never looked more beautiful.

“God you’re gorgeous like this” he reached out thumbing at Gene’s slack mouth. Snafu felt like he was having some kinda religious awakening and Gene was his God.

Gene licked his lips and drew Snafu’s thumb into his mouth; biting the pad softly and drawing a delicious moan from Snafu’s sinful mouth.

“Baby......please....I can’t..hhhhhnnnggg” Snafu bit his bottom lip, willing his orgasm away. He didn’t wanna ruin this, it was too soon; but this felt like nothing else he ever experienced, and staring into Gene’s eyes was only heightening his pleasure.

“Snaf....let go it’s..... aaahhhhh....” Gene’s hand slowed, briefly circling the base of his cock, as he pushed his sweaty hair back off his forehead and brought Snafu’s forehead against his.

“Let go sweetheart......it’s ok......” Gene panted between Snafu’s mutterings of “Its too good........oh god......shit......baby...”

“I love you.....god I love you and I’m........so.....you don’t know how much.......fuck......” tears made their way down Snafu’s face and he sniffed as he looked at his boy, lip wobbling.

“I do........” Gene groaned, “I do know......cos I love you just as much......it’s.........Oh god Mer......sometimes” Gene was interrupted by Snafu’s mouth on his; his tongue licking into his hot mouth.

Gene cupped his cheek in his free hand,“Sometimes it hurts.......how much......how much........I love you.......”

Gene took a breath and watched as Snafu’s face crumpled with emotion at his words,“Gene” he breathed.

“Let go Mer.....” Gene’s fingers gripped the back of Snafu’s head as he pushed their foreheads together again; his other hand continued to jack them both off as Snafu shuddered.

“I’m gonna come” Snafu whimpered, “Oh god.....Gene..I’m comin’” his fingers scrabbled against Gene’s shoulders, his toes curled into the soft white sheets as he came onto Gene’s cock inside their joined foreskins.

Holding eye contact with Snaf through his orgasm and watching as pleasure washed over his features, Gene felt his heart stutter. He felt Snafu’s warm come coat the head of his own cock and looking down watched transfixed as their foreskins swelled slightly, as Snafu filled them up.

“Gene.....I’m still.......Jesus......still comin’” Snafu's eyes rolled back; his orgasm seemingly endless.

“Mer.....I’m gonna.....on your cock....I’m.....shit yeah....”

Gene’s vision focused in on Snafu’s beautiful face as he moaned wantonly, mouth hanging open. His hand slowly pumped his own cock; knowing how sensitive Snafu probably was; but Snafu pushed his hand away and continued to jack them both off.

“Only me......only me gets to make you come baby.....yeah?”

“Yes....yeah...always you...” Gene whined at Snaf’s large hand on his cock as he rocked himself into Snafu’s palm.

“Gonna......” he wailed as he began to come, the intensity of the feeling washing over him was like nothing he’d ever experienced.

“Mer...............” the pressure between their foreskins became too much; Snafu pulling his back and watching mesmerised as Genes cock jumped against the head of his own, both coated in each other’s fluids. Their combined come dripped onto the sheets, as Snafu rubbed the head of his own cock against Gene’s and moaned quietly at the sensitivity. 

“Mer.................won’t stop.......feels so.......” Gene panted, forehead now pressed against Snafu’s neck, his whole body twitching.

“I know Baby..........just......let it....best feelin' ever.”

He felt Snafu kiss his face gently as he shuddered, still feeling that toe curling pleasure wash over him. Snafu slowly rolled them onto their sides, all the while whispering into Gene’s ear “Love you baby.......did so well......felt so fuckin’ good.....we hafta' to do it again.”

As Gene came round from the most intense orgasm of his life; he kissed Snafu so hard he thought their lips would bruise.

While they smiled softly at each other and Gene delighted in Snafu’s shy “Thank you,”they heard a dull thump against his door and a yell of,

“Fucking hell Gene........he can’t be that good.”

Snafu sniggered, pushing his face into Gene’s chest as Gene murmured “Yeah......yeah he is.”

“You’re incredible...how did I get so lucky huh?” Snaf now lay on his side gazing at Gene’s profile.

“Stop that.....” Gene covered his eyes, blushing. Snafu laughed;

“Blushin' at that? Really baby........After what you just did?” Snafu swung a leg over Gene’s hips, settling on his thighs; “You’re a dirty boy..........and I fucking love it.......love you” he whispered.

Gene cupped Snafu’s cheek “Well I did learn from the dirtiest of them all didn’t I?” He grinned and pulled Snafu down to connect their lips, “I love you too....so much.”

“You think I’m a pretty good teacher?” Snafu asked, in between soft kisses and nips at Gene’s lips.

“The best” Gene breathed into Snafu’s mouth, running his tongue along his full top lip, biting down on the bottom and swallowing Snafu’s answering moan.

“Hey! Look at this!” Jay threw the magazine down onto the table. It lay open on the page that Snafu had been showing Gene just a few short weeks ago.

“What’s that?” Bill frowned, leaning over his plate to see “Man....that looks like it would hurt” he groaned and Gene’s heart rate picked up.

“Hey Snaf!” Jay called from the other end of the table, “You’ve done a lot of shit.....ever done that?”

Snafu looked up from his burger at Jay, and then down at at the magazine as it was pushed towards him, feigning interest.

Gene felt Snafu’s ankle against his own and grinned behind his sandwich, as Snafu tangled their legs together under the table.

“Nah......haven’t tried that.......” he answered, eyes locking with Gene’s “...........yet.”


End file.
